


Dan, 19, Assassin

by phanic_atthedisco



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Assassination, BoyxBoy, Café, Coffee, Dan Howell - Freeform, DanXPhil, Deceit, M/M, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Poison, Strangers to Lovers, boyfriend - Freeform, flower shop, killer, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanic_atthedisco/pseuds/phanic_atthedisco
Summary: Dan is an assassin.Phil works at a flower shop.Dan gets a call; big money is promised if he'll take Phil out. That's what he plans to do.





	Dan, 19, Assassin

"Got it," Dan said into his phone while staring down at his computer. The picture of his next target shone bright in the lowly lit room, the screen showing a man in his early twenties. "Remember to make the transaction as soon as I contact you. You'll only have ten minutes before, well, you know." With that, Dan hung up and tossed his phone onto his bed and placed his hands on either side of the keyboard before leaning in toward the screen. He read the name under the photo and his lips curled into a smirk.  
"You're in for a surprise, Philip Lester."

Dan took the night to study this man, Philip. He memorized every feature of his face, from his quirky half-smile to his blue eyes and black hair. As far as his records went, the man was law abiding, and Dan couldn't find any reason for his client to want him dead.   
Philip had been called to jury duty a good number of times, so Dan assumed there was a case that didn't go in someone's favor. He wasn't a huge fan of taking people who didn't really do anything wrong, but the client was willing to pay twice Dan's normal income. He decided it was worth it.  
Philip's address wasn't hard for Dan to find. Just about everything was on the internet if you looked hard enough. It helped that Dan was fairly good at hacking into archives and extracting data that had been 'deleted.'  
Dan located Philip's workplace, which happened to be a flower shop near Dan's home. According to surveillance cameras, the man stopped at the same cafe every morning before going to work. Dan figured that may as well be the place to meet him.

Early the next morning, Dan sat in a small booth in the quaint cafe, a steaming cup of espresso in both of his hands. He sat a bit hunched, and yawned, silently cursing his client for calling him at such a late hour. Dan barely got a wink of sleep.  
Dan sipped at the hot drink, it's bitter flavor mixing delightfully with the perfect amount of caramel flavored cream. He made a mental note to revisit this cafe in the future. Just as he raised his cup to take another sip, a bell jingled, signifying that someone had just entered the little building.  
Dan set his coffee down and looked up at the man who had just entered, a small smile gracing his face as he recognized Philip. The man walked with a bouncy stride, which was quite awkward to look at with his tall, thin frame. He had his jet-black hair straightened and flat across his forehead, and based off the way he dressed- in a tight, bright blue, short sleeve button up and black skinny jeans- Dan figured he was around 23 years old. That was one quality to Dan that seemed to stand out among the selection of assassins. He was the best in town because he was fantastic at picking out small details and being almost perfectly correct.  
The raven-haired man ordered his drink and then waited, rocking back and forth on his converse-clad feet with his hands clasped behind his back. From behind black framed glasses, his eyes wandered around the beige-walled room. However, they looked a bit more orange with the fluorescent light shining on them. A childlike curiosity seemed to radiate from Philip, and Dan could easily tell that this man had a zeal for anything and everything new.   
Unfortunately for Dan, that anything new just so happened to be him.  
Regardless of the fact that there were plenty of empty seats throughout the shop, Philip took his drink and turned to cross the tile floor straight toward Dan. Dan quickly looked away and subconsciously fixed his hair, which was almost exactly like Philip's, only brown. He stared down at the dark brown counter and pretended not to have noticed Philip walk over, looking up with fake surprise when he spoke.  
"Hey there," Philip chirped, his chipper voice graced with the slightest bit of a northern accent. "Is it okay if I sit here?" The man nodded at the seat across from Dan, and the brown-haired boy nodded, glancing up at the man shortly before returning his gaze to his drink.   
"I'm Phil," he said, extending his hand out toward Dan. Dan looked up and made contact with Phil's eyes before taking his hand and shaking it.  
"Dan."  
"So, Dan," Phil said his name with a playful head tilt, "I haven't seen you before. Are you new around here?" Dan smiled, unable to resist in the presence of such a happy person, but quickly dropped the smile. He was quite self-conscious about the dimples that appeared on his cheeks.  
"Yeah I moved in about a week ago. Heard some neighbors saying this place was good," Dan lied, shrugging, before lifting his drink to his mouth to sip a bit more.  
"I see," Phil nodded, the curiosity only magnifying. The boys fell into a short silence, both nursing their coffees. Dan caught himself staring up at Phil's blue eyes, a slight floral aroma appearing over the strong coffee scent. Dan jumped slightly when Phil spoke again.  
"Well?" Dan blinked and furrowed his eyebrows, confused an unable to read Phil's expression, aside from the fact that it was still happy.  
"Well what?" Dan asked, unsure as to what Phil meant.   
"The coffee, silly!" Phil laughed, his eyes crinkling and his tongue poking out just a bit between his teeth. "What do you think of the drink? Were your neighbors right?"  
Dan's face flushed a deep red color, something that happened to him only rarely. Already, Dan felt different in the presence of Phil. He felt more vulnerable, and yet relaxed. He rolled his shoulders back and straightened his back again, telling himself to close his mind off. Dan was determined to get the money waiting for him.  
"It's okay," Dan shrugged, a new edge to his tone. Phil obviously noticed, and Dan watched him briefly raise an eyebrow before resuming his open smile.   
"I love the coffee here," Phil announced, seeming to brush off the rudeness Dan had just developed. "It's my absolute favorite. I get a simple espresso with caramel and cream. That's what you got too, isn't it? I can smell it!" Phil laughed, not even waiting for Dan's response. This time, Dan didn't realize when his shoulders relaxed and a small smile graced his lips.  
The two men exchanged simple details about themselves as they finished their coffees. By the time they had finished, the cafe was empty of its other customers. A wide grin adorned both of their faces, but Phil's fell off his face as soon as he checked his watch.  
"I'm late!" The man cried, jumping up from his seat. He snatched up his cup and tossed it in the bin, running to the door. As soon as his hand touched the handle, he paused, and quickly turned and hurried back to Dan, who was sitting in silent shock. "Here," Phil mumbled, scribbling something down on a napkin that was stained with a coffee splatter from earlier that morning. "Call me!" Phil pushed the napkin to Dan and beamed at the boy before hurrying out of the shop and running down the street. Dan stared after him for a few moments, stunned. When he finally looked down at the napkin, a smile broke his confused expression. It was going to be extremely easy to get to Phil.

Dan had it all planned out. His friend from a few towns over had agreed to call him at a specific time, pretending to be his landlord. Dan was going to be in the flower shop- which he would 'discover' was where Phil worked- talking with Phil, and act heartbroken when his landlord supposedly kicked him out already. If everything went well, Phil would invite Dan to stay at his place, and Dan would offer to make dinner. Phil would get a special surprise in his meal, and Dan would call his client and get paid. It was all laid out.  
Dan wandered the streets for the remainder of the day, trying to ignore the pit in his stomach. He didn't understand. He'd never been nervous to carry out an assassination before, so why would he feel that now? Dan brushed it off, telling himself that his digestive system must not have agreed with something in his sandwich from lunch.   
Dan was just about to enter a video game store when a low-toned bell sounded from above him. The clock tower rang nine times, signifying that it was nine o'clock. Dan immediately turned and headed for the flower shop, knowing it closed at nine, but hoping Phil would let him in.   
Sure enough, ten minutes later found Dan sitting on a stool behind the front counter of The Floral Beauty, Phil watering the plants and closing the store as they talked. Dan listened in enjoyment as Phil talked about all his plants in his flat, and how he barely kept them alive because he frequently forgot to water them. The fresh scent of flowers and soil surrounded them, reminding Dan of a meadow just after rain. When his phone started buzzing in his pocket, he jumped, startled. Had he actually forgotten about the plan?  
"Hello?" Dan spoke into the cell, and Phil turned to watch Dan take the call, the watering can set on another counter for the moment. "You've got to be kidding me," Dan murmured, trying his best to act crestfallen and confused. "Yes, I understand. Okay. Thank you for letting me know." Dan clicked the end call button and returned his phone to his pocket before planting his elbows on the counter and holding his face in his hands. Tentative footsteps approached the counter, and Dan knew his act was working.  
"What is it?" Phil asked, concern tangled in his voice. Dan took in a shaky breath, grateful for the acting classes he had taken in school.  
"My landlord is kicking me out," Dan said, pulling his hands away from his face and biting his lip, urging fake tears to the surface. "She said that there's only been complaints since I moved in, and that she moved another person in earlier today." Dan allowed a tear to slip down his cheek and he sniffed, wiping it away, keeping his gaze focused on a crispy flower petal that laid on the white counter top.  
"Oh," Phil breathed, and Dan glanced up to see Phil gazing out the shop window into the cold night. With amazingly perfect timing, lightning flashed and thunder crackled before rain started pouring from the sky. Dan immediately looked back to the petal, masking his surprise at the weather.   
"You could stay at my place," Phil suggested, turning his attention back to Dan. Dan looked up at Phil through his eyelashes, putting a worried expression on his face.  
"Are you sure? I don't want to invade..." Dan picked up the petal and turned it over in his hand, trying to figure out what color it used to be. He knew Phil would allow him to stay at his house. It just seemed so... Phil.  
"Absolutely! I mean I only have one bed but you could use the sofa," Phil thought aloud and Dan turned his head up to Phil and beamed. Before he even realized it, Dan was on the other side of the counter pulling Phil into a grateful hug. Phil tended and then chuckled, hugging back. A sweet flowery scent filled Dan's mind, and all he could think about was how warm Phil was.   
Pulling back quickly, Dan shook the thought from his mind. He was here to kill Phil, he couldn't get attached. Dan looked at the man's face, a certain comforting feeling coming from his smile.  
"So," Dan started, breaking his stare and looking out at the soaking streets, "I hope you live close." Phil snickered at this and nodded, grabbing a couple old newspapers from behind the main counter and handing one to Dan.  
"I hope you run fast," Phil replied, and opened the door to the stormy outside. Dan smiled and held the newspaper over his head, and the two boys ran down the street, laughing as they got soaked.

"I can't do much for pants," Phil called from another room, "but I have a shirt that should fit you." Phil appeared at the doorway of his lounge where Dan stood shivering and dripping, his arms curled around himself.   
"Thank you so much," Dan mumbled, his lips numb from the cold. He turned away from Phil and peeled off his soaking wet black sweater before pulling on Phil's galaxy print one. It was just a bit big for him, what with Phil being a few years older, and had Phil's flowery fragrance on it. Dan breathed it in as he pulled the soft fabric over his head, a lot of tension leaving his body. Dan turned back around and Phil gave him a towel to wrap around his soaked pants. Just then, Dan's stomach rumbled.  
"Have you had dinner yet?" Dan asked Phil.   
"Actually no I haven't! I'll go order something," Phil exclaimed, starting for his phone, which he had laid on the coffee table to dry out. Phil looked over in surprise when Dan reached out and grabbed his wrist.  
"No I was thinking I'd make something," Dan started, "to thank you for letting me crash here. Please?" Dan let go of Phil as the black haired boy turned around to fully face him. Phil seemed to contemplate it for a moment and Dan stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.   
"Fine." Phil groaned, rolled his eyes, and directed Dan toward the kitchen. Once they were there, Dan shooed him out, insisting that his meal be a surprise, Phil rolled his eyes again and left the room to sit on the sofa in the lounge.  
Dan opened the fridge and cupboards and searched for something he would be able to make. All the ingredients for spaghetti were in there. "Why not," Dan said under his breath.   
He boiled the noodles and heated up the sauce, then rifled through the cupboards for a couple plates. Once everything was ready, Dan used some tongs to load a generous amount of noodles onto each plate, and spooned some sauce onto both. Reaching into his pocket, Dan pulled out a little bottle of brown liquid.   
It was his poison of choice, because it had no flavor or scent. You wouldn't know that you ate it until you were doubled over in pain, coughing up blood and slowly dying. Dan opened the bottle up and looked down at it, feeling all sorts of emotions wrenching his heart. Taking a deep breath, he emptied the bottle.

"Voila," Dan exclaimed, placing the loaded plates on the dining table. Phil stood from his spot on the sofa and smiled, looking at the delicious meal. The two men sat across from each other and exchanged an excited look before digging into the food.

Dan and Phil sat close on the sofa, an old Disney movie playing on Phil's small tv. Phil had his arm around Dan's shoulders, hand playing with his hair, which had dried curly. Dan laughed, complaining about how he looked like a hobbit with curly hair, and Phil smiled, counteracting each complaint with a compliment. Dan stared up into Phil's eyes, feeling as if his own brown ones were dull in comparison.  
"Phil..." Dan breathed, pulling in Phil's attention. Phil looked down at Dan with adoration in his every feature. "I think I like you Phil," Dan whispered, and Phil let out a small breath, like the aftermath of a gasp.   
"You know," Phil whispered, his eyes flicking over Dan's face, a smirk on his lips, "I think I like you too." Then the older boy leaned in a pressed a short, sweet kiss to Dan's lips, which Dan returned, warmth spreading throughout his body. He pulled away and drank in the beauty in Phil's face before realizing something.  
"Hey I gotta make a call," Dan said quietly, pulling away from Phil's embrace. Phil nodded and turned to the movie as Dan stood and went into the kitchen. He went into his recent calls and dialed the number of his client.   
"Hello?"  
"Hey. This is Dan. I'm done."  
"You did the job?" Dan stared down at the sink, where he had previously dumped his poison.  
"No, I'm done. I don't want your money, and Phil is amazing. If you send another assassin after him, I'll make sure you, and everyone you love, pays for it. Got it? Back off." Dan hung up and left his phone on the counter before returning to lie in the arms of the man he had fallen for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading this! This is my first ever oneshot, and I had so much fun writing it! If you'd like, leave some other oneshot suggestions or some critique in the comments! <3 >•<


End file.
